


Cover Art for The House of Usher

by Saki101



Series: The House of Usher [1]
Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Fall of the House of Usher - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Case Fic, Crossover, Gothic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki101/pseuds/Saki101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The visual mood of <i>Sherlock:  The Abominable Bride</i> reminded me of the stories of Edgar Allan Poe, especially the scenes in the crypt and the scenes outside Sir Eustace's house at night, this shot in particular.  All together, they made me want to actually place the Victorian versions of Sherlock and John from <i>TAB</i> in Doyle's late 1800s setting and to have the narrator of Poe's <i>The Fall of the House of Usher</i> bring the mystery of his friend's death to them to investigate.</p><p>So, the exterior of Sir Eustace's house plays the part of the House of Usher.  Imagine the interior equally dark and  full of things even older than the facade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for The House of Usher

**~o~o~o~0~0~O~0~0~o~o~o**

**~o~o~o~0~0~O~0~0~o~o~o**

The stage is set. The mist rises...

(The accompanying fic may be read on AO3 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6980962).)


End file.
